Trilha Sonora dos Cavaleiros
by Ggs Satoru
Summary: Afinal, todos tem uma trilha sonora em suas vidas... Não?


Yo! Eu, Ggs Satoru (ORLY?), estou aqui para lhes apresentar minha nova fic! o/ A trilha dos Saints! Ideia que surgiu do nada e pof! Está aqui para vocês...

Gozado, não?

Só aquele aviso de sempre...

SAINT SEIYA NÃO é meu! É de Kurumada-sama... As músicas também não me pertencem, e sim a váaaarios cantores!

Além disso... QUEM acertar o nome dos cantores ganhara um doce! o/

LET'S GO!

* * *

><p><em>Começo de dia no Santuário...<em>

Céu limpo, manhã tranquila... Isso foi o que os irmãos de Bronze, Ikki e Shun, encontraram ao ir para a Arena de treinamento. Eles iam andando e conversando calmamente até que um certo cartaz chamou a atenção de Andrômeda.

-Nii-san, olha só! O que será aquilo?

-Não sei...

-Vamos lá ver?

-Shun, não deve ser nada de importante... -O cavaleiro já estava em frente ao cartaz- Tá, tá... Estou indo aí...

O cavaleiro da Fênix chega ao lado de seu irmão e começa a ler: - Trilha sonora dos Cavaleiros... Por Saori Kido... -Se vira para Shun - Isso só pode ser esculhambação... Vamos chamar os outros!

E saíram para chamar os Cavaleiros, sem ao menos ler o resto do papel...

Mal eles sabiam o que os aguardavam...

* * *

><p><strong>30 MINUTOS DEPOIS...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lá estavam os cavaleiros, em frente ao cartaz. Shun se posicionou e começou a ler para os Cavaleiros de Bronze, Prata e Ouro presentes.<p>

-Can-caham... _Trilha sonora dos Cavaleiros... Por Saori Kido. Esta lista contém as músicas que, na minha opinião e na de meu assistente, tem TUDO a ver com vocês! (;D)_

Kamus: -Só quero ver...

Misty: -Tomara que meu nome não esteja aí...

-_Seiya: ...Vou mandando um beijinho, pra titia e pra vovó, só não posso me esquecer da minha __eguinha pocotó! __Pocotó! Pocotó! Pocotó! Pocotó! Minha eguinha pocotó!_

Todos (Exceto Seiya): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seiya: Hey!

- hahahaha Vamos lá... _Shun: Vou __choraaaaar... Desculpe, mas eu vou chorar..._ IKKIIIII!

Todos (Exceto Shun e Ikki): HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHAUH!

Ikki: HEY! PAREM DE RIR DO MEU IRMÃO!

Shaka: É isso aí, não riam do Shun, almas atordoadas!

Shun: Valeu, Shaka!

Shaka: Até porque, não permitirei que zoem o futuro representante do meu signo!

Shun: Valeu, Shaka... *Deboche* Mas vamos lá! _Hyoga: 5 __patinhos__ foram passear... Além das montanhas para brincar..._

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! PATINHO!

Hyoga: É cisne! CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISNEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Aiai... Vamos lá! _Ikki: Olha, eu não quero apanhar... Então você está livre dessa, Fênix!_

Ikki: Acho bom... -Estala os dedos.

-Deu sorte, nii-san... _Shiryu: Pof, O __dragão__ mágico, quando está feliz, solta fogo pelos olhos e pelo nariz!_

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! POF! POOOOOOF! HAHAhAhaAH!

Shiryu: CALEM AS BOCAS! Continua, Shun.

Shun: Agora são os de Ouro... _Mu: L-_ huahuahuauaha

Mu: Que foi?

Shun: Pera, eu estou tentando falar... _Mu: Lu- _uahuahuhauhauhauhauah

Mu: O QUE FOI?

Ikki: Deixa eu ler... hauhuahua _Mu: Lua de __Cristal__, que me faz sonhar, faz de mim __estrela, que eu já sei brilhar!_

Mu: NANI!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAAHA! XUXA! HAHAHAHAAHAHAAH!

Mu: Engraçadinhos... -Emburrado.

Todos: Uhauhauhuhauhauahuahu

Shiryu, Death Mask e Afrodite: hehehehehehehe

Mu: *Olhar mortal para os três*

Shiryu, Death Mask e Afrodite: *Lembrando de acontecimentos passados...*

* * *

><p><em>Shiryu<em>

_-Seiya, deixe ele comigo. Eu estou decepcionado com você, Mu. Eu serei o seu oponente.*Avança*_

_Shiryu dá um pulo homérico, faz algumas acrobacias no ar e tenta dar um chute no Cavaleiro de Áries. Porém, com só UM TOQUE, Mu manda o Dragão ao chão. Depois, ele meio que "aponta" para Shiryu com uma bola de luz na ponta do dedo. Shiryu tenta se defender com o escudo, mas voa longe e quando olha para o braço... Bye, bye escudo de Dragão._

* * *

><p><em>Death Mask e Afrodite:<em>

_Mu: -(...) Eu me encarregarei de mandá-los para onde vocês pertencem!_

_-Tome isso, Mu! SEIKISHI MEKAI HA!_

_-Irei varar seu coração com essa Rosa Sangrenta! Adeus, Mu! _

_Mu: -Podem voltar ao Mundo dos Mortos!_

_Shion: Fujam!_

_-STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!_

_Death Mask: NANI!_

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**_

* * *

><p>Shiryu, Death Mask e Afrodite: Er... Gomenasai... hehe *Suando frio*<p>

Shun: hahaahaha Vamos lá! _Aldebaran: Esse __touro vale ouro__. Vale o preço de cem vacas. Esse __touro__ quando muge, parte o arame das estacas._

Aldebaran: P****! Fagner?

Todos: HEUHEUHEUHEUHEUE!

Aldebaran: A música quis dizer _"Vale o preço de cem __Saoris__",_ né?

Todos: hehehehehe Verdade!

-hehehe Vamos: _Saga: Será ... __cara ou coroa__... Será ... __cara ou coroa__... Será ... __cara ou coroa__... __Será ... __cara ou coroa, cara ou coroa __..._

Saga: Isso é injusto!

Todos: Aham... *Deboche*

Seiya: Er... Gente?

Shun: O que?

Seiya: Eu não entendi!

Todos: ...

Ikki: ... Ô Mu?

Mu: Sim?

Ikki: Faz um favor?

* * *

><p><strong>3 MINUTOS DEPOIS<strong>

* * *

><p>Ikki: Valeu cara!<p>

Mu: De nada... hehehehe

* * *

><p><em>Enquanto isso...<em>

Seiya: EEEEEEEEIIIIII! ME TIREM DAQUI! MU! MU! VOLTA AQUI, MU! ME TIRA DAQUIIIIIIIIII! SOCORROOOOO! EU SEI QUE TU ESTÁS AÍ, MU! VOLTA JÁ, POR FAVOOOOR! SAORI-SAAAAAAN! SAORI-SAAAAAAN!

* * *

><p><em>De volta a Arena...<em>

Shun: Coitado, ficar preso no braço da estátua de Athena deve ser... Tenso. Mas então, vamos continuar. _Death Mask: Segura, segura na corda do__ caranguejo __(Pra lá e pra cá) Oh, seu cordeiro não deixe essa corda arriar, __caranguejo__ é fujão ele vai escapar._

Death Mask: HEEEEEEY! ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COMIGO!

Todos: Claro... Caranguejo! AHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA

Milo: Ei, Afrodite...

Afrodite: O que?

Milo: Oh, seu peixinho não deixe essa corda arriar, caranguejo é fujão ele vai escapar!

Afrodite: ORA SEU-

Ikki: SILÊNCIO! Continue, Shun.

Shun: Valeu, nii-san! _Aiolia: Gosto muito de te ver, __leãozinho__, caminhando sob o sol... _uheuheuheuheuheuehue

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Leãozinhoooo...

Aiolia: QUE LEÃOZINHO? QUE LEÃOZINHO? **AQUI SÓ TEM ****LEÃO****, P****! SÓ ****LEÃO****!**

Shaka: Olha, eu aconselho a vocês pararem com a gritaria e deixar o garoto continuar. Ou até mesmo parar de ler. E-

Shun (Cortando Shaka): _Shaka: _ahuhauhauhauhau Perae... _Like a __virgin__... Touched for the very first time. Like a __virgin__... When your heart beats, next to mine..._

Shaka: -E EU VOU MATAR AQUELA FILHA DA MÃE! VOU MANDAR ELA PARA UM PASSEIO POR TODOS OS SEIS MUNDOS AÍ ELA VAI APRENDER!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COF COF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAhAAHA!

Cavaleiros de Bronze: *Quase morrendo de tanro rir*

Cavaleiros de Prata: *Chorando de tanto rir*

Cavaleiros de Ouro (Menos Shaka): *Rolando no chão de tanto rir*

Aiolia: hahaah Quem foi que disse... hahahahaha Que não era... HAHAHAAHA... Para gritar? hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shaka: **CHEEEEEEGAAAAAAA!**

Silêncio.

Shun: _Dohko: Pelo respeito que tenho ao senhor, Mestre Ancião, não colocarei nenhuma música, pois não achei nenhuma digna._

Todos: SORTUDO!

Dohko *Na forma jovem*: Quem pode, pode!

-Continuando: _Milo: O aviso é fatal, pior que xeque-mate. É o rei do mal, o __escorpião escarlate__. A noite seu domínio tem o lar no rochedo. Seu paladar sanguímeo__ até o Diabo tem medo._

Milo: Wow!

Todos: Rei do Mal?

Shaka: Quem canta essa... Essa... música?

Todos olham para Aldebaran.

Aldebaran: Ih, não olhem para mim porque nem eu sei!

Shun: Então tá... Vamos. _Aiolos: De tanto leva flechada do teu olhar... Meu peito até parece sabe o quê? "Táubua" de tiro ao "Álvaro"... Não tem mais onde furar... _*Arregala os olhos*

Todos: *Seguem o exemplo de Shun*

* * *

><p><strong>1 MINUTO DEPOIS<strong>

* * *

><p>Todos (Menos Aiolos): HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AIOLOS ARRASANDO CORAÇÕES! HAUHAUHAUHAUAH<p>

Milo: Aiolos pegador, arrasando corações de menininhas! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH!

Mu: Ou melhor... "_Flechando_" nos corações! HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHA!

Todos: HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHA!

Aiolos: Medo...

Shaka: Caramba... Mas ela só tem 13 anos!

Dohko: Nada como adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele! hehehehe

Shun: Cont- CALMA AIOLOS! -O Cavaleiro estava se escondendo atrás de Aiolia.

Aiolia: Que pena do meu Mano!

Shiryu: Que pena do _Seiya_... hehehe

Mu: Em falar nele... Será que ele conseguiu sair da estátua?

* * *

><p><em>Enquanto isso...<em>

Seiya (Preso na Estátua): Ikki... Mu... Vocês... Me... Pagarão... Caro...!

* * *

><p><em>De volta a Arena...<em>

Shun: Pois bem, vamos lá... _Shura: O __bode__ saiu com a __cabra__... Foram andar a pé. O __bode pisou na cabra... A cabra gritou mé... A cabra gritou méiéié! A cabra gritou mé! _

Shura: Mas o que-

Todos: UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! MÉÉÉ!

Shura: Ora seus...

Shun: Can-caham! _Kamus: This is the dawning of the age of__ Aquarius! The age of Aquariuuuuuus! Aquariuuuus! Aquariuuuuuus! _Eu gosto dessa música!

Todos: ...

Kamus: aiai... Pelo menos a minha não foi esculhambação... *gota*

Shun: Vamos continuar! _Afrodite: Toda mulher gosta de __rosas e rosas e rosas__... Muitas vezes __são vermelhas, mas sempre são rosas!_

Afrodite: Uma dentro, pelo menos!

Todos: Hã? Você gostou?

Afrodite: Bem, como ela disse... A música tem algo a ver com o Cavaleiro... A de vocês foram hilárias, mas a minha tem algo a ver! Aliás... E os Cavaleiros de Prata?

Misty: Verdade... nós não temos músicas, é? *Esperançoso*

Shun: Deixa eu ver... Acho que não!

Cavaleiros de Prata: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! UHUUUUUUL!

Shun: Bem, vamos indo, ent- EPA!

Ikki: O que foi?

Shun: Tem uma Música aqui... E é de Cavaleiro da Prata!

Cavaleiros de Prata: (Apreensivos)

Shun: Mas eu não consigo ler...

Capella: Como você não consegue ler?

Asterion: É! Você não acabou de ler as outras?

Shun: Sim, mas essa letra não é da Saori!

Vários Cavaleiros foram olhar a música, mais só dois conseguiram ler alguma coisa:

Shiryu: Ar... Al... Algol... Algol! Algol de Perseu!

Algol: Sou eu!

Shiryu: Er... Não consigo ler o resto, mas essa letra é muito familiar...

Mu: A mim também... Bem, eu leio então: _Algol: Venenosa! Êh êh êh êh êh! Erva venenosa! Êh êh êh! É pior do que __cobra cascavel__, o seu veneno __é cruel__... EL! EL! EL!_ pf... pfff... uheuheuhuheueh!

Todos: HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUHA!

Algol: MALDITAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><strong>HORAS DEPOIS...<strong>

* * *

><p>Mu e Death Mask estavam conversando normalmente, até que dois guardas chegaram e os chamaram...<p>

Guarda 1: Mu!

Guarda 2: Death Mask!

Os dois olham.

Guarda 1: Lua de Cristal, que me faz sonhar, faz de mim estrela, que eu já sei brilhaaaar!

Guarda 2: Segura, segura na corda do caranguejo (Pra lá e pra cá)! Segura, segura na corda do caranguejo (Pra lá e pra cá) Segura, segura na corda do caranguejo! (Pra lá e pra cá)... Segura, segura na corda do caranguejo! (Pra lá e pra cáaaaaa)!

Guardas 1 & 2: HAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA!

Mu e Death Mask se entreolham...

* * *

><p><strong>1 MINUTO DEPOIS...<strong>

* * *

><p>Guarda 1: Onde estamos?<p>

Guarda 2: Não sei... Que lugar sinistro...

Guarda 1: Vou ver se tem alguém aqui. Perae... EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII! TEM ALGUÉM AQUIIIIIIIIIIIII?

-CALEM A BOCAAAA!

Guarda 2: O QUE?

-EU DISSE "CALEM A BOCA" ! SEUS VERMES, EU EXIJO SILÊNCIO EM MEU TRIBUNAL!

Guarda 1: Quem é você?

-Lune!

* * *

><p><em>No Santuário:<em>

Saori: HUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHU! Nos demos bem! hahahaha!

-Isso ae! Nos demos muito bem!

Saori: Espera... Estão faltando 2 guardas...

Guarda 3: É que eles perturbaram os Santos de Áries e Câncer e aí...

Saori: Ah... Não! MERDAAAA! *Corre para dentro do Santuário*

-Se deu mal... hihihihi Eu fui o ÚNICO que me dei bem! hahahahahaha! hauhauahuahuaha! mwahahahahahaha! wah- EI! POR QUE EU ESTOU LEVITANDO?

-Bem que eu achei aquela letra familiar, Death Mask...

Death Mask: Então era ele!

-VOCÊ ME PAGA, KIKI! SEU PESTEEE!

Kiki: Desculpa, mestreeeee!

Death Mask: Mu, poderia se afastar dele, por favor?

Ele se afasta.

Death Mask: Ótimo.

Kiki: O que você-

Death Mask: SEIKISHI MEKAI HAAAAA!

_Puf!_

Death Mask: CADÊ ELE?

Mu: Se tele-transportou...

* * *

><p><em>Enquanto isso:<em>

Seiya: BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BU- KIKI! O QUE FAZ AQUI CIMA?

Kiki: ... Eu-

_Clec!_

Seiya: Ah não!

Kiki: Isso vai... QUEBRAAAAAAAR!

_Clec... cleeec!_

**POW!**

Kiki: Aiai...

Saori: Vocês estão bem?

Death Mask *Ofegante*: Peguei... Vocês!

Os 3: Mas o-

-**SEIKISHI MEKAI HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_fim..._

Aiolos(Chegando no local da "Luta"): SAORI!

Saori: AIOLOS!

_Ou não... *Mega gotão*_

* * *

><p>Yo! Espero que tenham gostado!<p>

Ggs-san: Hey! Sabiam que fui EU que falei a frase acima, também? Sabem por quêeeeeeeee? PORQUE EU SOU A LÍDER! MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOMINO TUDO! A CONTA DO FF É MINHA! Aliás, quando mandarem reviews (*-*), mandem para mim! POIS EU SOU A LÍDER! MWAhAHAHAHA!

OLHEM ALI EM CIMA! NÃO é Ggs Satoru! É Ggs-san, agora! É "NOIS", MANOLOS E MANOLAS!

Ggs Satoru (Escondida): O que um Pokémon psíquico não faz...*gotão* Bem, até mais, minna!

**_Ggs Satoru - 08/08/11_**


End file.
